Drabbles!
by wizardgrl09
Summary: This is a series of drabbles for Harry Potter and Inuyasha. Yes some drabble will be rated M and I would like to accept any and all pairings.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. OUR QUEEN J.K. ROWLING CREATED THESE LOVELIES.

A/N: This is the first in a series of drabbles from Harry Potter and InuYasha. It's categorized under Harry Potter because it's the first drabble. So on the story!

_**Dramione**_

"Granger…I was meaning to talk to you."

Hermione looked up from her report, slightly frazzled but too polite to say anything. "Yes, Malfoy?" Draco hesitated. He never hesitates. How could he tell her that after all this time that he actually loved her? That every utterance of the word "mudblood" was like a knife in his heart. That he knew how she liked her coffee in the morning, though he never understood why she preferred the muggle drink to some Pepper-Up Potion. He knew that she liked the books on her shelf in alphabetical order. He knew that she chewed on the end of her quills when she was concentrating on a piece of parchment. How could he tell her that he knew all of these things and more because he was totally, irrevocably in love with her?

Hermione sighed and asked "If all you're going to do is stand there and waste my time, then I would suggest that you move along." She continued to scratch away on her parchment. He gathered himself as best he could. He was a Slytherin after all. And Slytherins do not appear weak.

"Hermione…" She paused. She had never heard him say her first name.

"I love you."

Read and Review.


	2. Harry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESES CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER

_Harry_

He laid on the floor on the middle of his unfinished flat. Sure, with a flick of the wrist, he could conjure up some comfy couches, a nice bed, maybe some food, but he didn't.

It's been too long since he felt like a muggle. Too long since he could enjoy his days from fear of being hunted. He just wanted to be Harry.

No magic.

No "The Chose One".

No "Golden Trio".

No Voldemort.

It's been a year since the end of the War and the Wizarding world is still on the mend. But he didn't want to think about that. He should tell Ginny where he was but he didn't want to think about her either. He just lay there, letting the silence of a simple flat give him the solace that he's been wanting for the last eight years…

Until he heard a knock on the door…


	3. InuYashaSango

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THERE ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM!

_InuYasha/Sango_

"Sango, wait."

She stopped.

"What InuYasha? What else do you want from me? What more can you say?" She dropped her boomerang and walked up to him. "WHAT?!"

His ears flattened against his head. "I need you to stay cause—" She cut him off. "Cause what?! You don't want to be alone? You can't handle it by yourself? You drove everyone else away. It was only a matter of time before I left too," she finished quietly.

"That's not fair. That's not true!" InuYasha shouted. Sango looked at him like he grew another head. "NOT TRUE?!" She took a deep breath. "InuYasha," she said sweetly "what happened to Kagome?"

He grunted. "She left with that mangy wolf?"

"And do you know why she left?" she continued.

"I don't know…" he lamented.

"She left because every time he came around what did you do? Huh? You berated her. Accused her of fucking him and playing around with you! No matter how many times she told you that it wasn't like that! No matter how many times she told you that she only loved you, you didn't believe her! So when she got fed up with it, she left."

He didn't say anything so she kept going. "Shippo finally grew up and realized what an ass you are and ran off. And Miroku! He couldn't believe how you treated Kagome and just stopped traveling with us. And that leaves me. Do you know how alone I feel? Do you know how many nights I stayed up worrying about the others that I couldn't even look at you?! Do you even have any idea how shitty you've been treating me? Lashing out at me because you were lonely?! I'M DONE INUYASHA!" She picked up her boomerang and started off down the trail to the next village. He started to walked after her. She rounded on him fast and pinned him with a glare. "Don't follow me. Don't look for me. Don't even think about you. If I ever see you again…..I'll kill you." Then she turned and walked off.

InuYasha stood there, her words sinking down inside of him, weighing him down. That's it. He's managed to drive away everyone that has ever cared for him. He was truly alone. He slumped down the ground and waited.

For what, he didn't know.

_A/N: I know! Don't kill me for making an ass of InuYasha but I've never written him like this and I wanted to see how far I could go. BTW, if any of my reader would like to see any of these drabbles made into a full story, just message and it will be a special dedication just for you._


End file.
